Packaging pallets are typically made of wood and are commonly constructed using a box frame with deck boards attached to form a flat surface. Wood pallets perform the desired function however, the wood pallets add excessive weight and cost and are environmentally wasteful. A manufacturer's goods are then placed upon the flat surface of the pallet for transport. Pallets are designed to allow for ease of transportation and allow for movement through the use of mechanical means such as a forklift. However, a manufacturer must account for the additional costs associated with the additional delivery weight of a pallet and packaging.
Plastic pallets have been developed to meet some of the shortcomings of wood pallets. An example of such a pallet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,039 entitled “Plastic Pallet,” issued to Woods, et al. The plastic pallet includes a frame and deck boards attached to the frame without the use of mechanical fasteners. A second example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,681 entitled “Pallet,” issued to Newton. In the Newton patent, a pallet constructed of a thin-walled, resinous shell filled with a foam core bonded to the inside surface of the shell. The shell of the Newton pallet includes integral support beams spaced appropriately to accommodate a forklift. The Newton pallet is constructed to meet basic strength requirements at a low cost.
A benefit of transporting goods attached to pallets is that the pallet can provide protection from external elements. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,471 entitled “Packaging System,” issued to Plante. In the Plante packaging system, top and bottom caps for packaging appliances are shown. The top and bottom caps are attached via a plurality of corner angles extending vertically between the top and bottom caps. The corner angles have a length greater than the height of the appliance so that a space exists between the appliance and the top cap. The packaging system is rigid and thus allows multiple systems to be placed upon each other.
Pallets are also used in the manufacture of appliances. The base of the appliance is fixedly attached to the pallet before construction. The pallet is moved down an assembly line via a conveyor belt or other transportation system and the appliance is constructed on the base. Once construction is completed, the remaining packaging is attached to the pallet and the appliance is then transported to its destination. The remaining packaging system often includes a cardboard box that fits over the appliance. Often the corners of the cardboard box are reinforced with a light metal, Styrofoam, corrugated or paperwrap corners.